User talk:Corkeyandpals
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:IFI Bowen Walking.png page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:39, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Audio clips Audio clips are great, and thanks for pointing out the mention of Domeric. ...I think we're trying to steer clear of audio clips in the future though; we don't want to get into trouble with copyrights and such. Can you add a transcript of that Domeric quote, and any other important quotes in the future?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:17, May 7, 2015 (UTC) In "A Nest Of Vipers", it IS a Forrester Greatsword that Rodrik carries, Telltale just remodeled it for this episode, so please would you kindly return missing descriptions and pictures, as well as the fate of the sword New images When you upload new images, make sure they are properly cropped. Check if they don't have any empty spaces, white, black or colorless bars.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 15:07, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Character role We agreed to abandon the "minor/major" character thing some weeks ago as it was too subjective, though we still need to get around to implementing the new system based on more objective billing status. Don't add more pages to these categories in the meantime.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:19, August 29, 2015 (UTC) : Okay, sorry about that. Corkeyandpals (talk) 01:23, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Capture of the Whitehill Garrison I'm going to create this article in the next few hours, telling you in advance so you don't waste your time making one or vice versa. Maybe create a page on the Forrester-Whitehill conflict itself? - InGen Nate Kenny (talk) 16:26, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Shields Thanks for the help with swapping over the shields. Much appreciated. - Olyvar (talk) 18:42, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Images Hi, give a look at this talk, if you are interested in adding missing images in minor characters' articles! Bye.--Alienautic (talk) 20:22, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Categories Don't forget to add categories when uploading new images. Thanks. - 07:37, July 21, 2017 (UTC) HD screencaps Great work! - 09:19, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Image Uploads I noticed you love adding images, just a quick note, if you upload an image that is super dark, categorize it with "Brighter Image Needed" I believe that is category. That way I can run through and fix any darkened images. :) Thanks for your help.Oh, also, please categorize images. I noticed you didn't with the Hearth images. Image (locations) would have worked, and Image (Winterfell (episode)) as well. QueenBuffy 18:26, April 15, 2019 (UTC)